The present invention relates to a rotor arrangement for a turbomachine and compressor claimed herein.
In rotors for turbomachines, in specific situations during operation, accumulations of liquids are formed in cavities of rotor spools due to centrifugal force during the operation of rotors. This accumulated liquid can flow into another region of the rotors only when the rotors are shut down and may cause various disadvantages. For example, after the rotor starts up again, oil can be distributed as a liquid into regions of the turbomachine that bring about considerable disadvantages for such oil accumulation. In one possible use of the turbomachine as an aircraft engine, the oil can enter into the cabin air via ducts in the casing when the rotors start up again and this leads to the smell of oil and contaminations therein.